hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
Hello Yoshi: Superstar saga
' Hello yoshi: Superstar saga' is an animated feature-length film based on the Hello yoshi franchise. It was released theatrically on October 6, 2017 in the United States. Story The movie opens with the witch Cackletta and her assistant Fawful (disguised as good-will ambassadors) arriving to steal Yoshi's voice and replace it with explosives (was Yoshi replaces Birdo because of calling her). After being summoned to the palace by guard Yoshi, Tessie, Mimmy, Mary, Marie and Ludwig confront and subdue Bowser, Sly and Gobbo, who coincidentally was attempting to kidnap Yoshi. Bowser decides against doing so, and teams up with Hello yoshi to take her voice back from Cackletta, who has fled to the Beanbean Kingdom, with the intention of kidnapping Yoshi afterward when her voice would not destroy his castle.14 Tessie bear, Mimmy white, Mary, Marie, Ludwiga, Sly, Gobbo and Bowser fly to the Beanbean Kingdom via Bowser's airship, the Koopa Cruiser. Mid-flight, Fawful attacks the cruiser and blows it out of the sky. The brothers find themselves at Stardust Fields which is at the Mushroom/Beanbean Border, after making a deal with Tolstar, the king of Stardust Fields to get some coins to help Bowser, Sly and Gobbo who is stuck in a cannon and learning Hello yoshi Techniques from the Convergence of Hello yoshi, Tolstar cheats them but is defeated by the Hello yoshi, afterwards Bowser,Sly and Gobbo are launched out of the cannon and he and the brothers become separated. On their journey, the Hello yoshi find themselves at Hoohoo Village at the base of Hoohoo Mountain but cannot travel to the Beanbean Castle because of Fawful setting up a roadblock. Ascending the mountain and defeating its guardian Hoohooros, at the summit they meet Blablanadon a pterodactyl who ferries people to the summit and back to the town below, he discovered a strange egg that soon hatches into a dragon called Dragohoho that the Hello yoshi defeat which then transforms into Prince Peasley, who had been transformed into a dragon by Cackletta. Blablanadon takes the brothers back down to the village and they meetup with the Hammer Bros. who fashion them hammers made from a Hoohoo Block that lets them destroy Fawful's roadblock. The Hello yoshi reach Beanbean Castle Town and step into a trap laid by Cackletta that drops them into the sewers. The Hello yoshi learn from Lady Lima that Cackletta's goal is to steal the Beanstar, a mystical object inside the castle which once awoken with Yoshi's voice will grant all of her wishes.15 Cackletta takes the Beanstar and attacks Tessie, Mimmy, Mary, Marie and Ludwig with a mutated form of the Queen Bean during her escape. After defeating the Queen, Mimmy, Tessie, Mary, Marie and Ludwig travel to Chucklehuck Woods to retrieve the Chuckola Reserve, a soda which will restore Queen Bean to her former state. Later, Yoshi joins to Hello yoshi clan and continue the mission, They encounter Popple, a thief also after the Chuckola Reserve, with an amnesiac Bowser as his accomplice, named Rookie, Sly and Gobbo has Gookie and Slookie. Running into the brothers Cork and Cask who teach them new techniques with their hammers, and traversing the maze like woods, The Hello yoshi manage to defeat and obtain the Reserve, return to Beanbean Castle Town, and cure Queen Bean.14 Yoshi, Mimmy, Tessie, Mary, Marie and Ludwig then travel to Woohoo Hooniversity, where Cackletta plans to awaken the Beanstar. After solving numerous puzzles the brothers arrive too late, but the Beanstar is exposed to Yoshi's voice (actually it was Birdo's voice), which causes it to go berserk and flee. Yoshi, Mimmy, Tessie, Mary, Marie and Ludwig then battle Cackletta and defeat her. Cackletta is severely incapacitated from the battle, so Fawful sucks up her essence into his "vacuum helmet" to save her life. Cackletta then commands Fawful to attack, but he is stopped by Prince Peasley. The Hello yoshi locate the Beanstar but encounter Popple, Slookie, Gookie and Rookie again. After battling them, the Beanstar is again exposed to Yoshi's voice. The four grab onto the Beanstar in an effort to keep it under control, but it shoots into the sky. The Beanstar explodes into four pieces, which scatter across Beanbean Kingdom, and the Hello yoshi become separated from Popple, Sly, Gobbo and Bowser. Yoshi, Tessie, Mimmy, Mary, Marie and Ludwig backtrack after landing at Oho Oasis and obtain Firebrand, Lighthand, Flowerhand, Musicalhand, Thunderhand and Waterhand techniques respectively. They discover that Prince Peasley had learned of Cackletta's plot and warned the Princess Yoshi beforehand and Birdo, disguised as Yoshi, had her voice stolen instead. Bowser's arrival and presence at her castle had prevented Peach from revealing the plan to Hello yoshi. Meanwhile, Fawful imbues a weak Bowser with Cackletta's soul, resulting in the twisted Bowletta, Sly and Gobbo become a twisted Bowletta's servants.16 On a trip to Little Fungitown through the desert of Teehee Valley, after eating a poison mushroom, Mimmy becomes sick with Beanfever and a hypnotized Tessie bear goes to obtain the cure by himself at the Guffawha Ruins. Yoshi is kidnapped by Bowletta, who demands all the pieces of the Beanstar in exchange. First going back to Teehee Valley, to the wreck of the S.S. Chuckola which later sinks, the Hello yoshi travel underwater to Gwarhar Lagoon and obtain new techniques for their gloves from the Jellyfish Sisters, then through battle obtaining the first piece by defeating the Christmas obsessed crab with a lisp, Hermie III. They obtain the second piece from the designer Harhall, obtain the third by winning a game and defeating Popple again in Chucklehuck Woods to obtain the fourth piece by completing a quest by Mary's brother, Noddy and Ludwiga's brother Ludwig (as Hello yoshi and Mario's friend and ally) After restoring the Beanstar, Mimmy, Tessie, Mary, Marie and Ludwig travel to Joke's End to make the exchange, they are very tired and sleepover in the tend and eat the breakfast named: Mario-breakfast cereal, after then, once again traveling through a maze filled with puzzles to be solved. Bowletta refuses to hand over Yoshi, but Tessie bear, disguised in Yoshi's body disguise, ends up being taken in Yoshi's stead. She escapes from the repaired Koopa Cruiser, reclaiming the Beanstar in the process. The Hello yoshi return to Beanbean Castle Town, finding it under attack by Bowletta using Bowser's flying castle (was a fake Bowser's castle. The Hello yoshi and Prince Peasley fly up to it to stop Cackletta. Yoshi, Mary, Marie, Mimmy, Tessie and Ludwig battle past the Koopalings (first was Iggy, second was Morton, third was Lemmy, fouth was Dragonia, fifth was Roy, sixth was Wendy and the last was Larry), the koopalings died, but before they can reach Bowletta the brothers encounter Fawful yet again. A fierce battle between the three ensues with the Hello yoshi coming out on top. But Fawful plays a dirty trick and attacks the brothers while they weren't paying attention. However, Prince Peasly comes in and send Fawful flying, seemingly defeating him and send Fawful to Oblivion. The Hello yoshi (with Ultimate power of fairies send by Dry bones, Noddy, Ludwig, Daniel, Master tubby bear and Monsieur) finally confront Bowletta and another epic battle begins. Feigning defeat, she tricks the Hello yoshi and swallows them. After waking up in her belly, the Hello yoshi battle and defeat Cackletta's soul, exorcising her from Bowser's body. The six are regurgitated and Bowser returns to normal, Bowletta's servants return to be Sly and Gobbo. Afterwards, the Hello yoshi escape the castle before it explodes from a bomb set by Peasley. The explosion sends the castle falling into the ocean.14 Exhausted from their vacation, Yoshi, Mimmy, Mary, Tessie bear, Marie, Ludwig with Rosalina and Toadsworth decide to head back to the Hello yoshi castle in Sprixie kingdom. Before they can leave, Peasley brings a farewell gift for them to take home, which is Bowser, Sly and Gobbo who regained their memory. Category:Hello yoshi Category:Series